Kaze no Machi he
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: [KuroxFye]No país de Otto, após Kurogane ter salvo Fye, ambos tem uma conversa importante.[oneshot][yaoi]


Minha primeira fanfic Kurofye.  
O tempo na história se passa depois do episódio 21, no País de Otto.  
Espero que gostem )

* * *

**Kaze no Machi he**

"Não é que você não vá morrer por isso, mas sim que você não pode morrer".

- Nee, Kurorin foi realmente tocante.

Fye fechou os olhos e puxou o cobertor para cima da cabeça, tentando dormir pela segunda vez naquela noite.  
Seu tornozelo latejava, sua cabeça rodava, e o jantar parecia não ter sido suficiente.  
Virou-se para a esquerda, voltou para a direita, encarou o teto, e levantou-se depois de perceber que não conseguiria dormir tão facilmente. Saiu do quarto rapidamente, coçando os olhos e cruzando o corredor semi-iluminado com passos silenciosos. Não havia sinal de ninguém acordado àquela hora, e ele sabia que todos deveriam estar dormindo.  
_-Eu poderia dar uma olhada no Kuropon._

Pé ante pé, Fye caminhou até o quarto de Kurogane, abrindo a porta com cuidado, mas soltando um suspiro triste. Não havia ninguém na cama.  
_- Aonde o Kuro-chan se meteu?_

O único pensamento que lhe passou pela cabeça foi a cafeteria, e a idéia lhe parecia agradável, já que poderia pegar algo apetitoso para comer.  
O local estava mal iluminado, e quando Fye abriu a porta que dava passagem para o local, seus olhos se fixaram em um ponto em particular.

A única luz que iluminava o local era a luz de fora, que entrava sorrateiramente pela janela, dando um certo ar de abandono. Sentado no sofá perto da janela, Kurogane encarava algo do lado de fora da janela, enquanto apoiava o rosto com o braço.  
Fye recostou-se a porta e olhou a cena com um sorriso estúpido nos lábios, que apareceu sem que ele percebesse.

- O que está fazendo ai? - Kurogane mal mexia os lábios, mas seus olhos se fixaram no local exato onde Fye estava.  
- Oooh que boa visão, Cachorro Grande.

A resposta de Kurogane foi o silêncio, mesmo que ele estivesse irritado por dentro por ter sido chamado assim. Onde Fye estava com a cabeça quando criou aquele nome idiota?

- Nee, o que você faz essa hora fora da cama, Kuro-wanta?  
- Já disse para não me chamar desses nomes idiotas

Kurogane explodiu, mas calou-se em seguida, ao dar de cara com Fye em frente a ele, com o dedo indicador em seus lábios pedindo silêncio.

- Shiii, vai acordar o Pequeno Filhote e a Pequena Gatinha.  
- Como se eu me importasse.  
- Waaaah, Kurorin é tão frio - Fye sentou-se ao lado de Kurogane e sorriu.  
- Não sou frio, você que se preocupa demais com os outros.  
- Nee, você se preocupou comigo quando eu me machuquei - Fye recostou-se ao sofá e começou a balançar as pernas - E me disse coisas bonitas.  
- Por que você não está dormindo? - Kurogane sentia a veia na testa começar a saltar, e uma vontade enorme de voar no pescoço de Fye.  
- Porque eu vim agradecer ao Kurorin, agradecer em dobro..  
- Do... dobro?

Os olhos de Kurogane saltaram da janela, e ele virou-se para encarar Fye sem entender sobre o que ele falava, tentando lembrar-se de outra vez que tivesse feito algo à ele que precisasse de agradecimento.

- Kurorin me salvou contra os Onis e continua me salvando - os olhos de Fye se fecharam e ele sorriu largamente, o que fez Kurogane sentir-se estranhamente incomodado.  
- ... continuo salvando?Você andou tomando alguma coisa naquela bar, não foi?  
- N-Ã-O - Fye riu e rapidamente ajoelhou-se no sofá encarando Kurogane - Você, Sakura-chan e Syaoran-kun, todos vocês tem sido ótimos companheiros de jornada, e o que eu mais quero é não voltar para o Mundo de onde vim, porém... - Fye abriu os olhos e o sorriso desapareceu de repente - quando tudo isso acabar, o que eu farei?E o que você fará?

Aquela pergunta peculiar pegou Kurogane de jeito, e o fez ficar sem resposta imediata. Quando aquilo tudo terminasse o que ele faria?Voltaria ao seu Mundo?Voltaria para Tomoyo?Mas o que faria com o tempo que passou ao lado dessas pessoas?

- Difícil de responder, né? - Fye tinha agora um meio sorriso nos lábios e havia se aproximado de Kurogane, enquanto apoiava o braço esquerdo no sofá - Quando tudo isso terminar, eu espero poder ir para o mesmo Mundo que você, Kuro-chan.

O meio sorriso, a proximidade de Fye, o peso daquelas palavras na mente e no coração de Kurogane, fizeram com que ele por um instante perdesse a noção do rumo da conversa, e ficasse completamente sem palavras.  
Entretanto, foi nessa pequena fração de tempo que fez com que a conversa fosse parar em outro nível.  
Quando Kurogane percebeu o que havia acontecido, os lábios de Fye estavam grudados aos seus, enquanto as mãos delgadas e pálidas do louro estavam em seu rosto.  
Uma onda de calor subiu pelo corpo de Kurogane, e ele sentiu as mãos tremerem no braço do sofá sem saber como reagir. Seu coração batia descompassado, e seus olhos só conseguiam encarar os olhos fechados de Fye.  
_- O que eu faço?O que eu faço?_

Porém, antes que pudesse tomar qualquer atitude, Fye abriu os olhos e afastou o rosto de Kurogane com o mesmo sorriso de sempre, como se o que acabasse de acontecer fosse perfeitamente normal.

- Nee, Kurorin, obrigada por me levar para longe - Fye disse saindo de cima do sofá e se afastando, fazendo o mesmo caminho que havia feito para chegar ali.

Kurogane permaneceu imóvel por longos minutos, até sentar-se direito no sofá, e levar uma das mãos aos lábios, sentindo o rosto vermelho, e uma sensação de calor pelo corpo. As palavras de Fye soavam como eco em sua mente, e ele se levantou rápido, caminhando em direção aos dormitórios com passos largos e apressados, até parar em frente ao quarto de Fye, abrindo a porta devagar.  
O louro estava deitado de costas para a porta, e Kurogane abriu somente o suficiente para que ele pudesse encarar as costas de Fye. Não sabia o que fazia ali, mas permaneceu em pé o encarando por algum tempo, até fechar a porta e seguir em direção ao seu quarto.  
Seus pensamentos ainda estavam misturados, e ele amaldiçoava Fye por gerações por ter feito aquilo, mas sentia que algo estava diferente. Ele estava diferente.

Quando Kurogane deitou-se encarando o teto, a pergunta que Fye havia lhe feito voltou a sua mente, e ele apenas sorriu de canto, fechando os olhos devagar.

- Maldito, vamos ter de ir para o mesmo Mundo então.

Lentamente os olhos de Kurogane se fecharam, e ele dormiu tranqüilamente como se aquela idéia de repente lhe parecesse uma agradável opção.


End file.
